


[Podfic] Twit

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of mistyzeo's fic "Twit."</p>
<p>Author’s Summary: Jared has a twitter. The end.</p>
<p>File Length/Size: 00:02:04 | 1.2MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213050) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



**Title:** [Twit](213050)  
 **Author:** mistyzeo  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural RPF Pairing: Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** Teen & Up Audiences Author’s  
 **Summary:** Jared has a twitter. The end.  
 **File Length/Size:** 00:02:04 | 1.2MB

 **Download link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twit%20mp3.mp3), right click & save as

 **Streaming:**

**Podficcer's Note:** First posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html) at amplificathon on livejournal.


End file.
